Continuaré sin rendirme y no me detendré
by adrianygwolf
Summary: Enamorarse no es facil, menos de otro hombre, menos si ese hombre es Yamato Ishida o Taichi Yagami *U* Contiene lemmon y lenguaje para adultos, además de mucho, mucho yaoi ω
1. Chapter 1

Este en un Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, escrito en su completa autoría por mí, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Toei Animation. Espero que sea de tu agrado y me puedas ayudar con tus comentarios, gracias ^u^

Capítulo 1

/No me detendré ante este mundo, nada podrá parar mi carrera, debo continuar, sin importar qué es lo que llegue a pasarme debo seguir, los obstáculos ya han sido demasiados, no hay momento para arrepentirse, es ahora o nunca./

Decía un chico mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, se notaba un aire de desesperación en su cara, parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en el suelo, que caería desfalleciendo ante tanto esfuerzo físico; su frentazo estaba empapada de tanto sudor, su respiración era cada vez más pesada, le costaba respirar tan rápido, pero en sus ojos se veía una perseverancia imposible de negar, él llegaría, empujaría sus límites lo más lejos posible, saltaría ante un acto de fe, esperando clemencia.

Llevaba puesto una uniforme del equipo de futbol soccer de la escuela preparatoria, tenía unos colores a juego, la camiseta era anaranjada mientras que el short era de color blanco, parecía ser un buen atleta, además de sus músculos marcados por tanto ejercicio, también tenía un rostro magnifico, de verlo con otras ropas cualquiera que lo viera se enamoraría de él. Pero eso jamás ocurriría, al parecer el moreno de cabellos largos y alborotados ya tenía un amor por el cual luchar, pero por su estúpida dignidad estaba a punto de perderlo.

Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a iluminar las calles de la ciudad, el atardecer enunciaba su adiós produciendo un hermoso color anaranjado con violeta en el cielo, de pronto el moreno se detuvo de golpe, su aliento de entrecortaba, sus fuerzas se desvanecían igual que la tarde, miró hacia el cielo mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, no llegaría, perdería a la única persona a la que amaba, ¿Por qué debía de ser tan obstinado?, ¿Por qué no había confesado sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, ¿Acaso él no merecía ser feliz?.

Todo tipo de pensamientos negativos acerca de si mismo empezaron a rondar en su cabeza, cayó al suelo, sus rodillas se impactaron contra el frio concreto y llevo sus manos al rostro, lanzó un grito de dolor y con ambas manos limpio sus lágrimas, no perdería, él no se rendía, trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para soportar su peso, volviendo a caer al suelo, esta vez todo su cuerpo se encontraba allí tirado, como si de un trapo se tratase.

Por favor, se los pido, ayúdenme…- dijo agotado– No pienso perderte... ¡AHHHH!- grito mientras se reincorporaba siguiendo su carrera contra el tiempo.

Las personas alrededor se asombraron ante aquel desgarrador grito de batalla, el moreno seguía en el juego, su adrenalina corría a mil por hora, era imposible detenerlo, en sus ojos ahora había una llama ardiendo, su valor lo había recuperado.

El sudor caía cual lluvia, su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad inhumana, todo parecía ir lento a su alrededor, ni él mismo sabia de dónde provenía toda esa energía. Era como si su plegaría hubiera sido escuchada.

La luz del sol también quería colaborar con el espíritu del chico, a pesar de estar fuera de hora, sus rayos aún se hacían presentes por las calles de Odaiba, no lo dejaría solo ahora que necesitaba de su ayuda, ilumino hasta el último rincón con su hermosa y cálida luz. Gracias a ello pudo ver a los lejos como se aproximaba, hacía su dirección, un auto de color azul profundo, lo concia muy bien, y sabía que dentro estaría por quien tanto se esforzaba, yendo hacía un futuro donde la posibilidad de estar juntos se reduciría a cero.

Con todo el valor se interpuso en el camino del auto abriendo sus brazos cerrando el paso, sin cerrar los ojos espero su destino, sin importar si fuera morir atropellado. El conductor lo alcanzo a ver a tiempo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros, la respiración de todos los implicados de torno densa. Con sus ojos aun desorbitados empezó a buscar desesperado el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no fue necesario buscar por mucho, pues del carro descendió un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Sus miradas chocaron, por un instante ese universo fue solo suyo, pero el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose los desconcentró y voltearon a ver a un furioso señor Ishida bajar del auto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El rubio solo pudo contemplar a su furioso padre, mientras no tenía la menor idea hacia donde se dirigían, solo corría de la mano de su mejor amigo, con el cual había tenido bastante dificultades y peleas en las últimas semanas. Si bien era cierto que eran muy opuestos, eso jamás significo un problema hasta hace poco.

El atardecer aún no se iba cuando pararon abruptamente en el parque cerca de la casa de los Yagami. Ambos tomaron aire y tardaron algunos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

Ya..Yamato –dijo entrecortado –Por favor no me vayas a golpear por esto

Estuvimos a punto de arrollarte, me traes hasta acá para no sé qué cosas y ¿me pides que no te golpee? –dijo con cierta molestia en voz –Tai, yo… me mudare, volveré a iniciar mi vida, lejos de todo... lejos de ti

No quiero eso –Interrumpió mientras agachaba la mirada –No quiero que hagas una nueva vida y me olvides, no quiero salir de tu vida, quiero que te quedes conmigo, a mi lado, aquí en Odaiba, donde pertenecemos –dijo suplicante

¿Dónde pertenecemos?, por dios Taichi en los últimos días me has estado ignorando, no se que es lo que te esta pasando, pero por favor basta -reclamó furioso –Desde ese día no has hecho más que hacerme sentir mal –Sin ánimo de seguir la conversación dio media vuelta –Cuídate, será mejor que regrese con mi padre

He sido un idiota, eso lo sé, pero por favor por todos estos años de conocernos, te ruego que me escuches, por favor no te vayas –Dijo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos –Esta vez soy sincero, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo

¿Tu mejor amigo?, ¿perderme?, ya me dejaste muy claro que no quieres ser amigo mío, desde que nos conocemos sé que eres un testarudo, incluso un idiota irritante a veces, pero siempre pensé que podia confiar en ti –Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos -¿Por qué tenías que alejarte de mi?, no he domido, no he pensado en otra cosa que no sea tu reacción, ¿acaso te doy asco? –Volteo a ver el rostro del moreno –

Mi padre te odia por todo lo que has hecho últimamente, fuiste muy cruel conmigo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, lo único que te dije fue que me gustaba un chico -Su rostro enrojecio y leves lagrimas salieron de sus cristalinos ojos -De inmediato te pusiste agresivo conmigo, no tienes idea de cuantas veces llore por eso, tu... A quien yo...

También sufri todo este tiempo –Apretó sus puños –No sabia como decirte las cosas, no sabia que pensarías de mi -Su sombra se diluia, asi como su valor con los ultimos rayos de luz -No lo quería aceptar Yama... que ames a un hombre... No quiero verte con alguien que no sea yo... -Trago un poco de saliva antes de seguir -Por que yo... Yo... ¡YO TE AMO YAMATO! –Gritó –Y no acepto que ames a un hombre que no sea este idiota –Ahora grandes y amargas lágrimas caían al suelo –

Tai...-Dijo perplejo-

Por favor déjame ser ese hombre a quien ames, por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, prometo que jamás querrás estar con alguien más, por favor Yamato ámame como yo te amo

El rubio no sabia como contestar ante la abrupta confesión. El silencio quedo como unica respuesta

Ante esa respuesta silencia su semblante entristeció –Si no quieres estar conmigo, solo permíteme seguir siendo tu amigo, estar a tu lado -Dijo agachando aún más la cabeza-

Hemos estado juntos prácticamente toda la vida y aún así ¿no te das cuenta verdad? -sonrio mientras lo veia con una infinita ternura -sin ti no puedo vivir, sin ti nada tiene sentido

Yamato, ¿que quieres decir? –Preguntó ensimismado

Que me gustas y te haré el hombre más feliz -Dijo sonrojado mientras las luces de la ciudad anunciaban el anochecer

Seremos las personas mas felices de este mundo, seremos solo nosotros Yama...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ese momento les pertenecía solo a ellos, era totalmente perfecto, ya no importaban todos los momentos que no estuvieron juntos, no importaba el dolor que sus corazones sintieron. Sus rostros poco a poco se fueron acercando, la tenue luz anaranjada se coloba entre los árboles fundiendose con las incandecentes luces de la ciudad, haciéndose cómplice de los chicos, iluminado sus rostros. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que ambos lo podían sentir en el ambiente, en sus ojos se percibía un peculiar brillo, inocente, inexperimentado aún.

Sus cabelleras se movían al compás de la brisa primaveral de la época, la Sakura había florecido, encontrandose en su máximo esplendor, con la brisa caían los rosados pétalos en direcciones diversas, el espectáculo era realmente hermoso. El romanticismo se presentó y de poco en poco ambos se acercaron, encontrando sus rosados labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Sus labios apenas se habían tocado, aquel ligero roce perduraría hasta el infinito, tan inocente, tan perfecto. Una luz ahora iluminaba sus corazones, algo único que tendrían solo ellos. Se besaron una y otra vez, abriendo su corazón, rogando que el tiempo se detuviera para disfrutar la belleza infima de su primer, tan anhelado, beso. Las personas alrededor los veían extrañados, pero al final se trataban de dos chicos demostrando su amor, no había malas intenciones en aquellos tiernos besos, solo había amor.

Aunque, aquella escena era vista de muchas formas diferentes, algunos los veían con ternura, otros con entusiasmo de ver el amor floreciendo igual que los cerezos, algunos otros extraños y sorprendidos de ver a dos chicos bien parecidos compartiendo un beso, y una mínima parte los veía con disgusto. Pero era cosa de acostumbrarse pues, al final, siempre habría personas que no los comprenderían.

Aquel dulce beso pareció durar una eternidad ante sus ojos, cuando se separaron pudieron ver sus rostros sonrojados, sus ojos se volvieron grandes y brillantes, dentro de ellos era evidente su felicidad.

Inesperado, como solía ser el hermano mayor de los Yagami, tomó de la barbilla al rubio y volviendo a juntar su rosados labios hizó que sus cuerpos sintieran cada latido, siempre más intenso que el anterior, juntaron sus manos, entrelazándolas, haciendo realidad sus sueños.

Ambos chicos no sabían cuanto habrían de cambiar sus vidas, pero jamás estarían solos, sin decir las palabras, sabían que no habría nada que temer.

Yamato... Quédate siempre a mi lado, porque jamás me iré del tuyo

Taichi, prometo siempre estar contigo

Eso me hace muy feliz –Dijo llevando la mano de su mejor amigo al corazón –Late solo por ti

Y el mío por ti -Respondio embelesado

Yama... Es algo rápido, pero... Bueno hace mucho que quiero preguntarte esto... ¿Quisieras ser mi novio? –Preguntó apenado–

Hahaha eres un verdadero tonto, después de todo sigues siendo Tai–Dijo mientras que con su puño golpeaba la cabeza del moreno–

Eso es un ¿Si?

Es un gran Si –Entre lágrimas continuo –Siempre soñé con que algún día me preguntaras eso... Tonto

Sin perder tiempo ambos siguieron disfrutando de aquel bello momento, que quedaría grabado en la memoria del universo, en alguna nebulosa, entre colores y polvo de estrellas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La noche cayo sobre Odaiba, las calles comenzaban a vaciarse. La temperatura aumentaba letamente, sus mejillas enrojecidas delataban sus intenciones. Se miraron con inquietud, comenzando un juego que no tendria perdedores; ahora eran novios, no había nada que los detuviera, su deseo podría hacerse realidad. Nada impediria que cruzaran la delgada linea entre ellos y disfrutar al máximo de su portentosa juventud.

La inocencia de una pareja de chicos abriria paso a ritmos desconocidos, pero fascinantes, de la misma forma en que el color anaranjado había dicho adiós y dio lugar a un color violeta que pronto se fusiono con el azul intenso, donde las estrellas que se iluminaban por encima de esa hermosa obscuridad, serían el escondite perfecto para los amantes.

La noche era toda suya, sus fantasías no tardaron en presentarse, entre miradas y mordidas entendieron lo que sus cuerpos querían, quedarse sin aliento.

Al vislumbrar la noche, las inocentes almas alcanzaron su verdadera forma, para cuando la luz volviera no hallaría un solo rastro de inocencia, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, era imposible evitarlo, ya no se veían como simples amigos, ambos sabían la anatomía del otro y esta vez no solo se limitarían a observar en silencio.

El rubio tomo a Taichi de la muñeca lo llevo hasta una zona apartada del parque, sin importarle que era un lugar público, donde posiblemente los descubrirían. Yamato comenzó a desnudarse, seductivamente se quitaba la ropa, en todo momento exhibía con mayor erotismo las partes que sabia excitarían a su novio. Su lampiño pecho, sus brazos, y lentamente bajo sus manos recorriendo su torso hasta el inicio de su pantalón, se mojo los labios con la lengua, desabrochándose la oscura prenda vio como los ojos de su moreno ardían en excitación, lo veía con una mirada tan lasciva que le estremeció por completo.

Quito sus pantalones y siguió con la ajustada ropa interior que interfería entre él y los límites conocidos. De golpe dejo ver la gran ereccion que tenía entre sus piernas, la agarro bruscamente y se la mostró a un sorprendido moreno. Taichi estaba enloqueciendo de placer, de alguna manera su entrepierna había expulsado una cantidad muy abundante de líquido preseminal, lo cual hacia que su uniforme humedeciera. Una gran mancha apareció sobre el short, su pene se encontraba tan erecto que la limitada elasticidad de su ropa lastimaba.

El rubio había cruzado sus límites, pero estar en medio de un parque, con la incertidumbre de ser visto teniendo sexo lo excitaba. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la lujuria lo consumiera por completo, eróticamente se puso en cuatro, dejando su redondo y deseable trasero a disposición de quien lo quisiera.

Hazlo Taichi... –Dijo agitado –Hazme tuyo

El moreno casi cae ante tal escena, se veía tan excitante, el trasero de su novio era apetitoso, redondo y muy sexoso. Saco su gran miembro, cuyo glande estaba cubierto por una delicada capa transparente, derramandosea hasta llegar a los lampiños y jugosos testiculos.

Desenfrenados siguieron con su nueva actividad favorita. Se acercó al cuerpo de su novio, se puso en cuclillas y dijo "Te amo Yama" metiendo su lengua en el trasero del rubio, el cual se estremeció de placer, temblaba de lo profundo que la lengua tocaba, gemía como desesperado, el moreno lo nalgueaba aumentando los gemidos, se volvían locos de placer. Sin esconder sus intensiones lubrico su hombria, trato de introducirlo, pero un ruido cerca del lugar saco de su transe al rubio.

Detente... Tai... Basta...

Muy tarde Yama...-Dijo fuera de sí –Nadie nos verá

Después de aquellas palabras introdujo de golpe su virilidad, el rubio gemía como poseído, el dolor se disipaba con cada estocada, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco por el placer, mientras que el moreno marcaba un ritmo fuerte. Lo penetraba con tanta intensidad que cada embestida era mas fuerte y profunda, sentía como sus testiculos golpeaban, lo agarro del cabello y lo acerco aun mas a él, pudo sentir el punto exacto, lo mas profundo de su cuerpo era tocado por Taichi. Era extasiante.

Los ruidos de ambos se intensificaron, ya poco les importaba si los veían, el cinismo era, ahora, parte de ellos. Desvergonzados gemían y gritaban de placer.

Mas... Mas... Dame mas Taichi –Rogaba insaciable Yamato

¿Te gusta verdad?, ¿te gusta sentirme dentro tuyo?, serás siempre mio

¡Si!

Descontrolados... Obscenos... Se encontraban al borde del orgasmo, mientras los ruidos cerca de ellos también se iban haciendo cada vez mas audibles

Taichi... Ah...ah! Me vengo!

Yo también... Ah... Ahhhh!

Dijeron ambos chicos antes de que un cálido liquido saliera expulsado. Yamato sintió como su interior era golpeado por el semen de su novio, se sentía cada vez mas lleno, mientras que el suyo caía al suelo manchando el verde pasto de blanco.

Taichi por la intensidad del orgasmo que sintió cayo rendido en la espalda del ojiazul, todas sus fuerzas fueron acogidas.

De pronto escucharon una voz "¿hay alguien allí?"

El rostro de los chicos se tornó blanco, sin titubear el moreno salió del rubio y se acomodo la ropa mientras que el extasiado Yamato trababa de ponerse la suya. Solo se miraron a los ojos mientras que veían como un señor con uniforme verdoso se acercaba a ellos con una linterna.

Buenas noches chicos, ya es algo tarde como para que anden fuera de casa, será mejor que regresen de inmediato, últimamente ha habido ciertos casos de conducta inapropiada dentro del parque y no quisiéramos que ustedes -Hizo una breve pausa al ver el sudor en sus frentes -los jóvenes aprendan cosas tan inmorales como esas.

Al decir esto último la mirada de ambos choco, cómplices de un acto tan inmoral entre dos hombres. El vigilante les indicó la salida pidiéndoles que fueran a casa con cuidado

Oye Tai –Dijo mientras entrelazaban sus manos –Me gusto mucho, ya sabes, que mi primer vez fuera contigo

Tambien me gusto que la mia fuera con quien más amo, pero debemos ir con tu padre, debe estar muy angustiado, y si se enoja aun más podria no entender lo nuestro

Vale, tratare de convencerlo, tal vez podria quedarme en casa de mi madre, incluso podria vivir solo en el departamento mientras trabaja en Tokyo, y podriamos ya sabes, vernos un poco más despues de clases

Al oír aquello el ojimiel se paro de golpe y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, con su mano libre apretó el delicado trasero de su novio mientras le decia al oido -Me gusta la idea - apretando más el trasero de su pequeño y avergonzado uke- Me quede con ganas de mas, antes vayamos al campo de entrenamiento, no habrá nadie que nos moleste- con su mano entrelazada guio al rubio a su entrepierna y sin decir mas ambos chicos se besaron, tal vez disfrutarían un poco más de su primera noche.

Al final no podían controlar sus sentimientos por más inmorales que pudieran resultar.


End file.
